Embrace
by Laur514
Summary: (Sequel to Entwined) Aranel and Thranduil finally had their daughter Maratheil, which they thought would mean happy ever after. After the news that they had a daughter spreads, tensions start to rise. Since their marriage was not approved from the start Galadriel seeks compensation through Maratheil, trying to take her and use the magic she possesses to fight the darkness.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all my loyal readers! Here is the sequel to Entwined that I said I would write but it is only the first chapter! Hope you like this story as much as you loved entwined! Let me know what you think!**

I froze, the world froze, and everything just stopped. For the first time I didn't know what to do. I wanted my wife and my child. I ran out and got on my elk and headed towards Rivendale.

(Aranel's p.o.v)

The pain was too much. I felt like I was being ripped apart.

"Just save my child!"

The doctor put his hand on my head.

"That would mean you may not live," He said to me.

"Fine, just let the king hold his child when this is over," I said.

I looked at the faces of everyone around me. I felt like my purpose in life was almost over. I just had to bring my child into the world. I pushed with all I had left and suddenly heard crying. I put my head back and closed my eyes, letting fate do what it would.

(Thranduil's p.o.v)

As I rode I could feel tears smack me in the face, causing my vision to be blurry. I kept pushing to go faster but I knew it wouldn't make much of a difference. Once I got to Rivendale I explained the whole situation to Lord Elrond, but he just looked at me.

"Do something," I said to him.

"Take me back with you. I will see what I can do," He said.

I took him back with me and surprisingly everything was quiet. I approached the door and suddenly heard crying. I opened the doors, Lord Elrond standing behind me. I looked at Aranel, who was pale and looked like everything was taken out of her.

"Your highness," the doctor said bowing, holding a child in his arms. "Your daughter."

I held her in my arms and looked at her. I couldn't help but smile at her innocence.

"You look just like your mother," I said to her.

She continued to look at me and I walked over to the side of the bed.

"Aranel," I whispered. "Look how beautiful our daughter is. Aranel…"

She didn't move.

"Aranel…"

"It's just a matter of time," The doctor said.

I looked down at my daughter.

"Not yet," I said.

"Let me see what I can do," Lord Elrond said. "Everyone please leave the room."

I stood next to the doctor outside the door.

"Did she think of a name for her?" I asked him.

He nodded his head.

"Maratheil."

I smiled.

"Destiny,huh?"

I felt the warm of her small body. Aranel still held her stubbornness even during giving birth. I couldn't help but laugh. She never changed. Now that we had a daughter, we would finally be able to be a family.

Lord Elrond came out of the room.

"Well?" I asked.

"She is alive, but she will not be the same. She will be bedridden for what might be the rest of her life," He said.

I moved past him and walked into the room.

"As long as she's by my side," I said.

I sat next to her with Maratheil.

"Ada may I hold her?" Legolas asked.

"Make sure to take care of your sister," I said to him before handing her to him.

I began stroking Aranel's hair.

"You idiot," I whispered.

I heard her moan and turn over. Her eyes slowly opened.

"Still…smar…ter…"

"Are you having trouble talking? Rest…" I said.

She smiled at me and I could feel stress begin to pile on my shoulders. This was going to be hard, for her, for me and our new family.

"I'm sorry," She managed to say.

"For what?" I asked.

"Living," She whispered.

I wanted to slap her for saying that. I stared at her.

"Don't you ever say those words!"

I understood what she meant but I didn't want to. She knew this would happen. I sighed and looked at Legolas holding Maratheil.

"I'll call you Mara," He said to her with the brightest smile.

I heard her giggle. I was cursing fate in my head. This wasn't how I wanted things to go, this was all wrong.

***(300 years later- Aranel's p.o.v)

"Damn it just let me get out of bed on my own!" I yelled.

"No, you know you can't!" Thranduil yelled back.

"I'm sick and tired of laying down on this stupid bed. Cmon Elven King, let me get up."

"No," He answered.

"I guess you're not as strong as I thought you were," I said trying to mess with him.

"That's not going to work Aranel," He said.

"I don't care if I have to crawl. I just want to get up," I said getting frustrated.

Thranduil looked at me. I smiled at him when a thought crossed my mind. I would just wait for him to leave, but he never seemed to leave my side, and when he did someone always had to watch me.

The doors swung open. I could see Mara running into the room.

"Mommy! Legolas is going to get me!"

I laughed.

"Come here," I said patting the side of the bed.

She sat down and I whispered something in her ear. Legolas came into the room and Mara hid under the bed.

"What's wrong Legolas?" I asked.

He looked at me with suspicion. Thranduil remained quiet, knowing he was going to enjoy what happened next. Legolas walked closer to the bed and Mara stuck her arms out and grabbed his legs. Legolas slightly jumped. Everyone started to laugh. It was moments like these that I enjoyed, but I wished it could be me that would also run around with her. What kind of mother was I to just sit in bed?

They left the room, still laughing.

"You are such a bad influence," Thranduil said.

"Yeah, it's all me," I said sarcastically.

"What are you trying to say?"

He got closer to me.

"Oh nothing."

With Thranduil close I could wrap my arms around him and embrace him. I was paralyzed from the waist down but that was the price for living. I used my arm strength to swing myself around and onto his back.

"Now carry me to the hallway," I said holding him tightly.

"I now know how the horses feel." He whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

I laughed and smacked his back.

"Giddy up," I said.

I could imagine the annoyance on his face. He adjusted me and supported my legs with his arms. He carried me out to the hallway.

"It feels like forever," I said to him.

"Yeah," He answered.

"Let's go to the…"

"Library?"

"Wow, you really are my husband," I said with a smile.

He carried me to the library and refused to put me down, even in a chair.

"We're not leaving the library, so I guess you can hold me the whole time," I said.

"I can handle your scrawny body," Thranduil said.

"Whatever," I replied.

"There's something I need to tell you…"

"And why are you just telling me now?" I asked.

"I didn't know how to bring it up," He said.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm taking you back to the bed. I want to face you," He said.

I remained quiet as we went back and he laid me in bed, putting my legs in one after the other. I held his hand.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I got a letter from Galadriel," He said.

I looked at him just to make sure he was being serious, but I knew he wouldn't bring up her name if he was not being serious.

"What did she want?"

"Just to remind us that our marriage was never approved," He said.

"We never needed her approval. We proved ourselves."

"We have to be careful with her, you know the power she holds over us," Thranduil said.

"So?" I asked.

"She wouldn't just randomly send that letter for no reason. Something is going on."

I looked out the window and saw Mara running around.

"We'll find out," I said kissing his cheek.

(Thranduil's p.o.v)

I walked out of the room and let Mara spend some time in there with her mother.

"Did you tell her?" Legolas asked me.

"Some of it," I said.

"She'll kill you when she finds out," He said.

"That's for me to worry about. In her state, she just needs to be happy. Threats from Galadriel would only make her feel worse."

Legolas looked at me with a serious expression.

"Nothing is safe anymore."

"That's why we must defend ourselves. I'm going to Rivendale tomorrow. I'm going to see her face to face," I told him.

I left Mirkwood in the middle of the night making sure no one knew except Legolas and the guards. I rode to Rivendale but I was both nervous and slightly scared. Galadriel should not be taken lightly. When I got there the sun was slowly rising and I could see Lord Elrond standing there.

I got off my elk and bowed to him.

"Good to see you," Lord Elrond said.

"Yes," I answered.

"Thranduil, you should be well aware that…"

I glared at him.

We went inside and sat down at a large table. I could see everyone was already gathered there: Gandalf the Grey, Saruman the white and the beast herself. I sat down avoiding eye contact with everyone.

"Now, we are here to discuss matter regarding Thranduil's daughter Maratheil," Lord Elrond said, walking around the table.

"Why do we need to discuss a mere child?" Gandalf asked.

"Her existence disrupts the whole balance of power," Saruman said.

"That is like saying a sprouting flower disrupts the balance," Gandalf argued.

"I do not need you to defend my daughter Gandalf," I said looking up.

"She cannot stay your daughter," Galadriel said, joining the argument.

"How is it such a power figure allows her feelings of jealousy to cloud her reason?" I asked.

"Thranduil, watch your tongue," Saruman said.

"Watch your own land! Stay in your business and I will stay in mine," I answered, standing up.

"Sit down," Lord Elrond said.

"This is a waste of my time."

"Your daughter possesses what could help us fight the threat that has risen."

"Does not mean you have to take her away from me," I said.

"Yes it does, for the sake of Middle Earth."

"You are only thinking about yourself. Worried she might be stronger than you?"

"This has gone too far," Gandalf said. "How is it that the leaders of Middle Earth cannot talk sense to one another?"

Everyone got quiet and took a deep breath. I could feel my head burning up and my anger rising.

"You think you are right based on a feeling?" I asked Galadriel.

"I am seldom wrong," She said.

"My daughter deserves a childhood, a life like every one of you," I said.

"Special children are not granted such a privilege," Saruman said.

"How dare you write out my daughter's fate! She lives her own life," I yelled.

"You do not have an option here, it is agreed. I am sorry," Lord Elrond said.

"Try me," I said before leaving.

I could hear them whispering behind me. Balance, fate, all of it was crap. I was tired of hearing it. I wasn't sure what to do except protect her. That was all I could do.

(Aranel's p.o.v)

I stretched out my arms and felt no one next to me. I opened my eyes and saw no one was in the room either, which was strange. Then it hit me, he snuck out and didn't tell me. I guess people never change.

"Legolas."

No answer.

"Anybody?" I asked.

The door opened and a guard came in.

"Where is my husband?" I asked.

"He is attending to business," He answered.

"Where?" I asked.

"I am afraid I do not know my queen."

"You're not a very good liar," I said.

He stiffened up.

"Now, assuming he left in the middle of the night he is probably where he wants to be, but the only places I can think of that he would go and expect to be back without me finding are Rivendale. Am I correct?"

He remained quiet.

"Good, I knew I was right," I said with a smile.

"Mommy! You're awake!" Mara yelled, running in.

She jumped on the bed.

"Woah, take it easy there," I said.

"Where's daddy?" She asked.

"He'll be back soon," I said,smiling.

"Will he be in trouble when he gets back?" She asked.

"Big time," I answered. "Did you eat yet?" I asked her.

"No, I'm not hungry."

She was always hungry, since she was so energetic it didn't surprise me that she ate so much. Unlike me she actually loved her greens.

"What happened?" I asked pulling her closer to me.

She leaned her head on my shoulder.

"I couldn't sleep well."

"Bad dream?" I asked.

"No," Mara answered.

"Stomach ache?"

"No."

"Then what is it sweetie?"

"Someone was in my room," She said.

Her words hit me straight on.

"Tell me what you saw," I said.

**Sorry for just putting it up now, but here is chapter 2! What do you think? Creepy or what?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I'm actually thinking of just making this a short 6 chapter epilogue type thing. What do you think? Keep it it's own story or just make it like a spin off?**

(Aranel's p.o.v)

I stretched out my arms and felt no one next to me. I opened my eyes and saw no one was in the room either, which was strange. Then it hit me, he snuck out and didn't tell me. I guess people never change.

"Legolas."

No answer.

"Anybody?" I asked.

The door opened and a guard came in.

"Where is my husband?" I asked.

"He is attending to business," He answered.

"Where?" I asked.

"I am afraid I do not know my queen."

"You're not a very good liar," I said.

He stiffened up.

"Now, assuming he left in the middle of the night he is probably where he wants to be, but the only places I can think of that he would go and expect to be back without me finding are Rivendale. Am I correct?"

He remained quiet.

"Good, I knew I was right," I said with a smile.

"Mommy! You're awake!" Mara yelled, running in.

She jumped on the bed.

"Woah, take it easy there," I said.

"Where's daddy?" She asked.

"He'll be back soon," I said,smiling.

"Will he be in trouble when he gets back?" She asked.

"Big time," I answered. "Did you eat yet?" I asked her.

"No, I'm not hungry."

She was always hungry, since she was so energetic it didn't surprise me that she ate so much. Unlike me she actually loved her greens.

"What happened?" I asked pulling her closer to me.

She leaned her head on my shoulder.

"I couldn't sleep well."

"Bad dream?" I asked.

"No," Mara answered.

"Stomach ache?"

"No."

"Then what is it sweetie?"

"Someone was in my room," She said.

Her words hit me straight on.

"Tell me what you saw," I said.

(Mara's p.o.v)

"I was laying down last night and was sleeping. Then I heard this strange noise, but I didn't want to open my eyes. I put the blanket over my head then heard a voice, a woman's voice. I took the blanket off and there was someone standing on the edge of my bed," I said, crying uncontrollably.

"It's alright," Mom said, stroking my hair. "You can always sleep here with me and your father.

"No, mommy," I said.

"Why not? It was probably just your mind playing tricks on you," She said.

"No, not this time," I answered, cuddling closer to her.

(Aranel's p.o.v)

"That's alright, Mara. No one will hurt you, I promise."

"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise," I said wrapping my pinky around hers.

The door opened and in walked Thranduil.

"Well…" I said.

I was going to give him the talk of his life but he looked angry and frustrated.

"Mara, why don't you go eat something? Mommy needs to talk to Daddy."

"Is daddy in big trouble?" She asked.

I chuckled.

"No ,not this time."

She walked out of the room and Thranduil sat on the bed next to me.

"Lay your head down," I said patting my legs.

I was surprised when he actually agreed. I didn't have any feeling in my legs so it didn't matter anyway.

"We have to double our guards," He said.

I sighed.

"They're going to try and take her away aren't they?" I asked.

"Yes," He whispered.

"She said she saw someone in her room again, but this time I think it was worse. It is strange though, she doesn't want to sleep here with us."

"I'm not sure what to do," Thranduil said.

I placed my hand on his head.

"We're parents now, we need to protect our children. I'll die before they can lay a finger on her," I said.

"Don't worry, I won't let that happen, but we need to be practical."

"Practical? You're not actually considering…"

"We have to know our options, and that is the least violent," He said getting up.

"It is also the most painful. I do not want her to be used, she doesn't deserve that," I said.

"I know."

Thranduil got up and began walking out the door.

"Don't you dare," I said.

"I'm doing my duty as king."

"And your duty as a father? Does it mean nothing to you?" I asked.

"It means more than you think, which is why we have to do this."

His figure faded into the hallway.

"Thranduil! Thranduil! Don't take her away from me!" I yelled.

I began moving around violently trying to do something.

"Maratheil!" I continued to yell.

"These damn legs," I whispered.

I grabbed the bed post and dragged my body to the edge of the bed. The only way was to fall off the bed. I drug myself off the bed, slightly cutting my arm. Slowly, using my arms I made my way across the floor to the door, grabbing anything that would support me. He was going to give her to Galadriel. I continued to move but then I started thinking. I was being selfish.

This was what I wanted for her, but if she was meant for greater things I shouldn't stop her. I could see Thranduil holding Mara's hand as he walked her down the hallway.

"Mara!"

She turned around and started running to me.

"Mommy, why are you out of bed?"

"Where is your father taking you?" I asked.

"He said I'm going to go on a very long visit."

I stared at Thranduil.

"No sweetie, you're not going anywhere. Go back to your room," I said to her.

She looked confused and turned back to Thranduil. Thranduil walked towards us and picked up Mara.

"Ada what is going on?" She asked.

"Let's go," He whispered.

"But mommy said…"

"Say goodbye to your mommy," He said.

"You're just as bad as Galadriel herself! Bring her back here!"

He continued to walk.

"Damn it, Thranduil bring her back!"

Tears started rolling down my face.

"Stop! This is too fast!"

I continued to drag myself until my arms got tired. My vision got blurry because the tears wouldn't stop.

"Aranel!"

"Legolas!"

Legolas lifted me onto his back.

"What is going on?" He asked.

"Thranduil just took your sister. He's going to give in and give her to those monsters."

Legolas was quiet.

"Did you know this?" I asked.

He was still quiet.

"Answer me."

"Yes,"He said.


	4. Chapter 4

"Follow them," I said.

"I can't," He answered.

"You owe me this much," I said.

We followed behind them and I tried to grab Mara who was holding out her hand.

"Daddy stop!" She yelled hitting his back.

Thranduil kept walking, even picking up his pace.

"Keep up," I said to Legolas.

"This is going nowhere," Legolas said.

"She's not going anywhere," I whispered.

I was able to grab her hand and tried to pull her off of him, but he was holding onto her too tight.

"Daddy, you're hurting me," She said.

Thranduil seemed to loosen up when she said those words and I pulled her into Legolas' arms. He held onto her but let go of me so I ended up choking him slightly. Legolas put her down and Thranduil turned around. I gave him the death stare.

"If you touch her, you're dead to me," I said to him.

"I don't care if I'm dead as long as my family will be okay," He answered before picking her up.

"Legolas hold onto her!" I yelled.

"I can't Aranel," He said.

"What is going on! Stop this! Why are you all doing this to me?"

Then what I just said hit me. I said "to me." Those were the most selfish words any mother could say. For the first time in my life I gave in. I let him take her because I didn't deserve her.

Legolas took me back to the bed and I laid alone there for hours. It felt like I was drowning in my own tears. I would cry then cough when I ran out of breath, then the cycle would repeat. The door slowly opened and I could see Thranduil come in.

"I brought her to stay with Lord Elrond," He said.

I felt slightly comforted it was with Lord Elrond because he was like a second father to me.

"Don't come any closer," I said.

"Aranel," He said in an apologetic voice.

"Cut the crap Thranduil. I remember when you actually used to tell me everything especially important things like this! If I could walk on my own I'm sure this would be a different story," I said crossing my arms.

"Your legs have nothing to do with it."

"No, they have everything to do with it. What? Am I in such a bad condition that you just want to keep me happy? Keep me isolated in a fantasy land?" I asked.

He continued to walk closer.

"I do not want to sleep with you tonight," I said.

"Too bad," He answered, lying down next to me.

Suddenly, seeing him next to me I exploded. I started violently smacking him.

"Why? How could you do this?"

He let me continue to hit him.

"Let it all out," He said.

My arms starting hurting and then the tears started flowing again.

"I'm tired of crying," I said. "And sometimes I'm even tired of having you as my husband."

"Seems like seeing the same walls everyday places you in the same crazy state as before you married me."

"The same walls, the same damn colors, I have to see them because I can't freaking move! I'm trapped, my own body is against me!"'

"You're not my wife. She wouldn't give in like that," Thranduil said.

"And you're my jerk of a husband, who can't even be a proper father," I said.

Thranduil was shocked by my harsh words, but they just kept pouring out.

"Aranel…"

"No, I'm sorry," I said. "This is all my fault."

"It's not. Don't say that."

"If I had just died, if would be a burden off your shoulders. Why would you save me?"

"What kind of stupid question is that?" He asked.

"It's my stupid question," I said, looking him directly in the eyes.

I got chills when I could see all the pain in his eyes.

"Thranduil, I…"

He got up.

"Goodnight Aranel. Good luck sleeping with yourself."

"Thranduil! Please I'm sorry!"

He left the room. I titled my head back and hit the bed post.

"Karma?"

I couldn't sleep that night, so I just laid there with my eyes wide open. It seemed like the world was always against us, that we would never be truly happy. I wondered what I could do. I did not want Mara to think that I abandoned her. I would see Galadriel myself to find out exactly what was going on. I was too harsh on Thranduil. He was only doing what he thought was right even though it didn't make any sense. As his wife I was supposed to understand and support him.

It was times like these when I hated myself the most.

I opened my eyes and could see Mara sitting in the chair next to the bed.

"Mara?" I asked.

She kept looking out the window. I stared at her. She was so grown and more beautiful than ever. She continued to smile.

"Maratheil?"

She got up from the chair and began walking towards the door. She looked at me and smiled. My heart was racing wondering what exactly I was seeing. She looked like the queen I always imagined she would grow up to be. I watched as she walked away. Then I shook my head and she was gone. I was going crazy.

I wanted her to go out and see the world but I was afraid of what harm would come to her. When I was still going through my lessons I remembered hearing a legend of a light being born into the world. That this mysterious light would scatter all the darkness and destroy it for good, but I figured that was just a story.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

Thranduil walked in.

"You're lucky I can't stay mad at you for long," He said with a smile.

I wanted to run into his arms but that was no longer possible.

"I was going to wait to give this to you, but I think it would be best to give it to you now."

"What is it?" I asked.

"I had some of the elvish craftsmen build this for you," He said bringing in a chair with wheels attached to it.

"It's amazing!" I said, sitting up.

"Now you can get out of bed and I can have a guard push you around," He said.

"A guard? No thank you. I can push myself."

"And how are you planning on doing that?" He asked.

I lifted up my arms and pointed to them.

"I don't have all this muscle for nothing," I said with a smile.

Thranduil laughed and brought the chair over to me. It was all wood and had a cushion for me to sit on.

"Do you like it?"

"Of course but there's only one problem."

"What is it?"

"I won't be able to get piggy back rides from my husband anymore."

**I hope you all enjoyed reading chapter 4! I think I will keep this its own story as suggested! I'm wondering though who to make Mara fall in love with!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ahh!It has been so long! I have been going through a lot and have been very busy so this update is a little late, but either way I hope you enjoy it because I will be starting to continuously update the story! Thanks bunchesxD**

(Mara's p.o.v)

Lord Elrond led me to a separate room, and once I sat down my legs were shaking. I was scared and confused. Why would dad take me away? What was going on?

"Maratheil, you will be staying here from now on. It will be a hard transition for you. You are not allowed to write or be in contact with your parents," Lord Elrond told me.

I shook my head in disbelief.

"Why did my daddy bring me here? Why can't I talk with them? I want to go home!"

"Be quiet child," I heard someone say.

Lord Elrond stepped to the side and a beautiful woman, dressed in high elven robes approached the center of the room. I stared at her.

"Who are you?" I asked her.

"My name is Galadriel," She answered.

I suddenly remembered my parents whispering about her. I had a bad feeling about everything, but it seemed I was stuck here. As I continued to think the thought that my parents wanted to get rid of me popped into my head.

"Your parents gave you to me," She continued. "I will be the one taking care of you now."

**200 years later**

"Maratheil! I'm tired of telling you to stand straight!"

"I'm tired of listening to you. I want to take a break!" I yelled back.

Galadriel sighed and gave me a small smile.

"Alright, I guess you've earned your break."

"What is going on with Lord Elrond? I have not heard from him in a long time."

"He has been busy, same as we have."

"You still haven't told me….what are we preparing for?" I asked.

I looked into her eyes, wanting a straightforward honest answer. Knowing her she was not going to tell me anything or the complete story. I still have yet to understand why she enjoys such mystery and why she interacts with people the way she does.

"That is for another time my child," Galadriel answered with a wink.

I walked out of the gardens and headed towards the archery stables. I poked my head around the corner and saw all the guards doing target practice. My heart yearned to join them, but I could hear Galadriel scolding me that it is not what women do. I shrugged my shoulders and headed back to my room. As I walked down the hallway, suddenly my ear twitched.

My ears always seemed to signal me when people were nearby, especially if they were talking very softly. I followed the soft mumble of two voices that led me to a door. I stood outside the door and tried to listen.

"We are running out of space to stash these."

"Just put them with the rest."

I could hear the dragging of a sack and the shuffling of papers. Once I heard their footsteps come towards the door I ran to hide behind a nearby pillar. I saw them as they dragged their feet rather slowly away from the door. They seemed exhausted and I completely understood, having Galadriel as a boss wasn't exactly the easiest thing in the world.

It had gotten to the point where I no longer felt fear towards her, rather the formation of love; after all she did raise me. I opened the door and saw the room was completely empty, it was just another bedroom. I walked around and saw what seemed to be the corner of a piece of paper from under the wardrobe. I slid my fingers under the wooden closet and pulled the paper towards me. I could see it seemed to be a letter, but there was no name on it.

Something urged me to open the letter but I could not tell if it was my heart or my head. I opened the letter and read the parchment:

Mara,

Happy Birthday! It honestly took a lot strength to write this letter but I would have to say this eventually. I truly hope you are not completely unforgiving towards me and your father. We miss and love you. There is not a day that goes by where I do not want to just take a horse and bring you home. I miss holding you in my arms, stroking your hair and telling you silly stories.

I am sure you have grown into a beautiful woman. Your father unfortunately is too torn to even write or contribute to this letter, so it is just me. Your brother, Legolas still carries on as if nothing happened and you are now old enough for me to begin speaking the complete truth to you, but I will save that for another time.

No birthday is complete without a present! In the envelope I left a small gift to you from all of us.

Love,

Mommy

I stared at the letter blankly for a moment. Why would it have my name on it? Mother and father? There must have been some mistake, Galadriel is my only mother.

I stuffed the note in my pocket and walked out of the room. I sat in the garden waiting for her to come but I assumed she got busy, because she was never late. After assuming my torture of the day was done, I went to my room to change into my riding boots to continue my daily routine.

"Mara!" I heard someone call.

I turned and saw it was none other than Arwen.

"Arwen!" I said running towards her.

We held each other tight. It didn't feel like it had been a long time since we had seen each other, but more of we were continuing from where we left off.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"My father has some business with your mother. It seems he's becoming more secretive about it. Did you find out any details?" Arwen asked with anxiety in her voice.

"Unfortunately, nothing we don't already know, but my dreams have been getting more vivid."

"Have you told your mother about them?"

"No, I'm not telling her anymore than she's telling me. I'm going to figure out what's going on and I don't need her to tell me."

"That's a bit rash Mara, but do tell me about your recent dream," Arwen said sitting down on the grass.

"Usually my dreams are reoccurring but recently I've just been having dreams about the same woman," I said zoning out.

"A woman? What did she look like?"

"She looked like an older version of me, but I know she wasn't me. She was just sitting in her bed writing in the dark other than a single candle by the bed. Her expressions would change as she continued to write, shifting from sadness to happiness to anger, until she would just cry. I could feel her sadness. I could feel the hurt in her tears… It seemed like she was missing something."

"Missing what?"

I paused.

"A part of her," I answered.


	6. Chapter 6

**I know this chapter is a little shorter than usual but I felt like it was appropriate to leave it there. I'm sorry for the wait but I've been up to my eyeballs in school work but I'm back with Chapter 6!**

"It was probably nothing."

I shrugged my shoulders.

"You're probably right."

I pushed the thought of my dream to the side and headed back to my room.

(Aranel's )

I had waited so long and I was getting tired of waiting. I knew that nothing was going to be done unless I did something. I could see Thranduil hurting everyday not having Mara around. I was going to bring her back. Sitting in my wheelchair I hatched a plan but I had to have someone come with me.

I considered taking Legolas but I knew if both he and I were gone then Thranduil would lose his mind. I took out a pen and paper and began writing a letter to Lord Elrond.

(Thranduil's p.o.v)

It was so exhausting trying to put on a façade. I was tired. I was hurt. Aranel still holds anger towards me but I still reassure myself that there was nothing I could do. I didn't need Arane;'s opinion. It was my decision and what I decide, goes.

I walked back to our room and saw Aranel sitting at my desk, tucking something under her thigh.

"Hiding things are we?"

She turned around.

"Nope. Goodnight"

She rolled over to her side of the bed.

"Aren't we too old for this?"

"Maybe you are, but I'm not," Aranel said smiling at me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"A surprise. You'll have to wait and see."

I helped Aranel get into bed, continuing to think what she could actually be hiding. I could always tell when she was lying because her nose would slightly cringe and she would blink slower than normal. I chuckled thinking about it. Her stubbornness always fueled her ego.

"I'm king ya know."

"So? Maybe I'm secretly an orc."

"I wouldn't kiss an orc," I said kissing her on the forehead.

"You just did," Aranel said sticking her tongue out at me.

"You can't hide anything from the king!"

"Will you give it a rest?"

Aranel pinched my arm.

"Ow," I whispered.

I faced her and looked into her eyes. Whatever this surprise was, was pretty big.

"I love you."

She wrapped her arms around me and I stroked her hair.

(Mara's p.o.v)

I passed by my mother's room and peaked in. She was talking to Lord Elrond. I knew I couldn't eavesdrop for long because she could sense me there.

"Things are worsening."

"Yes but she is getting better."

"She will not be ready. She doesn't even know her own capability."

"She will find out."

I was utterly confused with all this going on. It seemed like something triggered a lot of activity all of a sudden and it made me feel uncomfortable.

(Aranel's p.o.v)

I told Thranduil I had to go to the bathroom, so he put me in my wheelchair and I hushed him back to sleep. I waited in the bathroom for a while before leaving the room. I was debating whether to leave a note or not. I knew either way I was hurting him, but I hoped that things would work out in the end.


End file.
